The Road of No Return
It was a cold winter morning (5:00AM). I needed to go to the store, but the store was a town away and I have no car. That means I have to walk there in the snowy cold. I walked outside, I'm surrounded by snowy woods, I also had to walk down the dark cold foggy road... As I walked down the road, I felt like something was watching me. I looked in the woods and saw nothing. 23 minutes later... I left the dark cold snowy forest and found another dark road. It was a little chilly but, no snow. As I continued to walk down the road, I could here some rustling in the brush. I got scared and ran as fast as I could. 25 minutes later... I walked down another dark road and I still felt like something was watching me. I heard more rustling in the brush and weird chattering noises. It sounded nothing l have ever heard before. My heart was racing, and I felt pressured. I could actually see a glimpse of the creature near the edge of the woods, and it looked disturbing... It looked like a zombie, its eyes were glowing and it had pale skin... Every time I would run, it would run. I got so scared and I ran as fast as I could. 15 minutes later... Near the edge of the woods, there was an old abandoned house . I ran in the house and locked my self in so that awful creature couldn't get to me. I could here the creature scratching at the door trying to get in and kill me. I ran up the stairs and hid in a chest. 30 minutes later... I am still hiding in this chest and I'm afraid to get out of it. I have to be brave and get out of the chest. I got out of the chest and went down the stairs. I peaked in the kitchen and saw that awful creature, eating a dead rat. I quickly ran out of the house as fast as I could. I saw the creature chasing me and I went to the nearest road. 3 hours later... I found a dark creepy road and there was a dead end. I stood in the circle of the dead end and I couldn't move. The creature came up to me and cut me open and started eating me alive... FBI Report "Dead body found in a road that know one knew existed!" The FBI went to the killing scene ASAP. When they got there, they saw a dead body that was tore to sherds and missing internal organs. The FBI agents went back to the car and got a bag to put the body in. When they got back, the body was gone and bloody marks were on the ground. The FBI was confused. Agent 1 said: "QUICK! Get the camera!", ''and Agent 2 ran to the car to get the camera. Agent 2 went back to the spot and Agent 1 was gone and there was organs on the ground. Agent 2 ran quickly back to the car and tried to drive off. The creature hoped on top of the car, stuck its hand threw the front car window, stuck its hand in Agent 2's heart, leaving him dead. The agent already had his foot on the gas, the car drove off into the ditch and exploded, killing the evil creature. No one has ever went to the road of no return ever since, and the creature was never seen again... '''THE END' The rake.jpg|The creature I saw The dark creepy way.png|This is what the Road of No Return looks like Category:ECM: Good Grammar/Spelling Category:Alone Characters Category:Monsters Category:Stalking Category:Houses/Buildings Category:Deaths